


Make You Feel My Love

by SOFreddie



Series: Make You Feel My Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Like super gross and disgusting uber fluff, Smut, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Dean is legendary in the hunting world, and so are his exploits. When his Omega points it out, Dean becomes determined to show her that’s not who he is, and takes his time to do things right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned series. Contact me for your own!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a hunt, Sam and Dean meet an Omega Huntress.

“Hey, you sure you’re alright?” Sam asked his brother as they gathered a small arsenal from the trunk of the Impala, ready to lay an assault against the demons hiding out in the abandoned warehouse. The brothers had been on a case, tracking mysterious disappearances of people from a mid-sized town. Their investigating had led them to discover demons were kidnapping Omegas and holding them in the warehouse, but to what end, they weren’t sure. **  
**

“M'fine,” Dean grumbled for the umpteenth time that week. Since arriving in town, Dean had been off. He had felt distracted, his very being vibrating with an unknown intensity and he wasn’t sure why. All he knew is that he felt increasingly on edge, the Alpha in him chomping at the bit to be let loose.

“Yeah, that’s not convincing me anymore,” Sam huffed, “I can  _smell_  the tension coming off you, and you’re being  _grumpy_.”

“Let’s just finish this hunt and get home. Something about this town puts me on edge,” Dean grumbled, making his way to the doors of the warehouse. As they quietly walk through the halls and rooms, they can begin to see signs of struggles, as well as an odd body here and there, “Looks like someone started ganking the bastards without us.”

“You’re not kidding, it’s a  _bloodbath_ ,” Sam’s brow furrowed as he held his gun up, keeping his voice low, “D’ya think it’s hunters?”

Dean crouched, running his fingers through powder on the ground, rubbing his fingers together as he examined it, noting it was sulfur, “That, or demon-on-demon violence,” he shrugged, standing back up and wiping his fingers on his jeans. A sound came from a room just down the hall and Dean perked up, looking at Sam and nodding toward the source of the noise as they made their way to the room.

The brothers honed in on the noise together, Dean taking lead as Sam stood on one side of the door and Dean kicked his way through. The first thing he notes is bodies. At least five strewn around motionless on the ground. He heard the familiar sound of a dagger cutting through flesh, looking up to see a demon fall to the ground. Its attacker, turned around twirling an angel blade in her grasp.

The woman adjusted her stance, facing the brothers, twirling her blade once more to adjust her grip, “Just in time to join your friends,” she smirked, bracing herself for the new attack. Her clothes were tattered in places, blood, and cuts scattered over her form from the fighting. Dean couldn’t help the automatic sniff of the air as he caught a hint of her scent.

“Hey, whoa!” Sam defended, placing his gun on the ground and raising his empty hands at the woman, “We’re  _not_  demon’s we’re hunters!”

Her eyes trailed over the pair, looking at the cautiously. In a swift movement, she pulled a black pistol from the back of her jeans, aiming it at the brothers and firing at them both in quick succession, holy water splashing over their faces. She smiled in satisfaction, putting her weapons away.

“Hunter huh?” she smirked, “Well, you’re a little late to the party.” she walked up to them, “I’m Shannon.”

The brothers both wiped a palm down their faces, irritation evident in their eyes but they bottled it up. Dean clenched his jaw, blinking quickly and taking in a deep breath, more of her scent washing over him. He could also smell the suppressants, explaining why Sam didn’t seem to be having much of a reaction. But Dean could sense it because she was his.

“Shannon…I’m Sam,” Sam forced a smile, “And this is my brother-”

“Dean,” he cut in, eyes fixed on her as he stood straight, “Winchesters.”

“Winchesters?” she said, her smile faltering slightly, “Oh, wow…okay.” she breathed out, eyes a little wide, “Well, care to help me clean up this mess before I head back to my motel?” she offered a dazzling smile, batting her eyes playfully in an attempt to persuade them.

“S-seriously?” Sam scoffed a laugh in disbelief, “You make the bodies you tidy-”

“Fine,” Dean smirked, folding his arms and still not taking his eyes off Shannon, “On the condition, you come for a drink afterward.”

“ _Dean_!” Sam snapped in protest, rolling his eyes. Of course, Dean was going to flirt, he always does.

“Relax Sammy!” Dean elbowed his brother, shooting a discreet warning glare, “We’re here anyway so might as well help, right?”

Sam rolled his eyes once more but relented. After the bodies were handled, they agreed to meet up at the local bar within an hour, Shannon desperate to get herself cleaned up after the hunt. As she was dressing post-shower, she left her mind wander.

She had heard of the Winchesters, of course, as most Hunters had. She was wary to be anywhere near them except for one little fact, Dean. When he had not-so-discreetly scented her at the warehouse, she had done the same, immediately catching the Alpha wafting off of him. But not just any Alpha, hers. She knew of his reputation with women, but was hoping maybe the fact that they were mates might change things.

With that thought still spinning in her mind, and her heat beginning to lick under her skin, she popped another suppressant and made her way to the agreed upon bar. Walking through the doors, she glanced around the room until her eyes landed on the brothers in a booth in the back. She smiled wide, sashaying her hips a bit more than usual as she sauntered to their table.

“Sorry I’m a little late,” she smiled, noting the extra beers on the table, “Do you mind?” she asked sweetly, pointing at the bottles.

“Feel free,” Dean smirked, tilting his head slightly as she sat and took a bottle for herself. He was thankful he’d managed to compose himself, the second she walked into the bar it was like a tidal wave of her scent crashed over him. It was like he lived for her scent, he couldn’t get enough of it, making him drunker than the beers were. Thankfully he’d managed to shake himself back to reality and do words.

After several rounds and plenty of easy conversation, Sam excused himself from the table, his feet carrying him to the petite brunette at the bar he’d been eyeing for the past twenty minutes.

“And here I thought you were the notorious playboy,” Shannon teased Dean with a laugh, sipping from her beer.

“ _Playboy_?” Dean chuckled and shook his head, “Is my reputation really that bad?”

“Word amongst hunters is that you’re dangerous and… _affectionate_ ,” she said, biting her lip and letting her eyes shamelessly trail over him hungrily.

“ _Dangerous_?” Dean thought aloud, holding his chin, “Yeah I guess so,” he smiled smugly, now letting his eyes trace her, “ _Affectionate_? Oh yeah…” he stopped to catch her eyes for a moment before he shrugged and grumbled, “But  _Playboy_?”

She placed a hand on his thigh, just above his knee as she leaned closer to him, “You feel it, right?” she asked, looking into his eyes, “The pull?” she glanced down to his lips and back to his eyes, watching as he swallowed hard, “We could get out of here? Go to my motel room and… _mate_?” she breathed out the last word, her breath fanning across his lips. She could smell the want coming off of him and she was sure she was pumping out loads of her own arousal as she watched his pupils dilating.

“You’re mine,” Dean said, barely above a whisper, “ _My_  Omega,” his voice cracking slightly in his excitement and nervousness.

“You’re my Alpha,” she responded, taking a chance and leaning in to place a soft kiss upon his lips.

“Wait,” Dean gently pushed her back, giving them both some breathing room. He could see the flash of hurt in her eyes. “I’ve wanted this - you - for so long,” he breathed out, almost a sigh of relief at having her before him.

“Well I’m here now,” she smirked, attempting to lean in once more but Dean stopping her again.

“I want to do this right,” he practically pleaded, “I know what my reputation is and that’s not me, not really. I want to prove to you that I’m not some fly-by-the-seat playboy. I want to do right by you.”

Shannon wasn’t entirely sure how to react. She was all too eager to fall into the nearest bed or even backseat with Dean, regardless of his past. But she never anticipated her Alpha to not only be Dean Winchester but for him to be so traditional.

With a nod and a small smile, she agreed, “Okay, Alpha.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns about Reader’s past, and helps his Omega.

After the bar, they all headed back to the motel, the Winchesters finding they had chosen the same motel as Shannon. Dean followed Shannon to her room, the two of them too reluctant to part, and need to talk things over. **  
**

“You want a drink?” Shannon said, looking somewhat apprehensive, “I have beer.”

“Sure, thanks,” Dean gave her a sweet smile as he took a seat in one of the two chairs at the small motel table. Shannon handed him his beer before taking the opposite seat, sipping on hers as the silence and tension drew out between them.

“Never thought I’d actually find my Alpha,” Shannon broke the silence with a tight smile, her focus on the bottle in her hands, “Even more surprised to find out it was you,” she chuckled lightly, “Or that you’d be so…traditional,” she mumbled.

“Never thought I’d find my Omega,” Dean responded with a small smirk, “I don’t really deserve one,” he added with a pained expression.

“Why would you think that?” Shannon was shocked by his admission.

“Because of my life, who I am, the things I’ve done,” he breathed out, shaking his head before meeting her eyes, “I know that we’re made for each other, but I don’t want you to make a very permanent decision based off that alone. You need to know me, know my life before you get caught up in it.”

“We’re both hunters, Dean,” Shannon protested, “We know the life, the risks…”

“What about your family? Your loved ones?” He was eager to learn all about her, his true mate. Even if after all of this, she decided she didn’t want him, he would accept it. But he at least wanted to know her, the person intended for him.

Shannon sighed as she looked at him, her eyes flitting between his own as she let out a long sigh.

“I don’t have any family, not that I know of,” she finally said, relaxing back in her chair and sipping on her beer as she ran through her history, “I grew up in the foster care system, bouncing from one home to another until I was sixteen.  I gathered what little belongings I had and set out on my own at that point.”

Dean’s heart sank, her pain over her past evident in her eyes as she spoke. “How did you get into hunting?”

“When I left, I managed to get enough money from odd jobs to buy an old van. Practically lived out of it as I traveled all over. I didn’t really have anywhere to go or be, so I just went, you know?” she shrugged and Dean nodded, knowing too well of life on the road, “One night, while I was camped out in the van near a park, I saw these people fighting and I didn’t think, I just stepped in to help. I ended up saving this young girl from what I later found out was a vampire. After learning about what’s really out there, I just became determined to help save people like that girl. I felt like I found a purpose. Hunting can be lonely and it keeps you on the road, but that’s what my life was anyway. So it just made sense to me, gave me a sense of direction in my life.”

Dean hung on her every word, his chest constricting at hearing how utterly alone she had been her whole life.

“Shannon,” Dean said, drawing her gaze back to him. He reached across the table, placing his hand over hers reassuringly, “I promise, if I can help it, you’ll never be alone again.”

They drank, and talked, before they moved to the well-worn motel bed, the two of them lying side-by-side and gazing at each other as the alcohol made them more relaxed. Her heat still rolled through her veins, dampened by the suppressants, but Dean could smell and sense it all the same. It took all of his self-control to keep from taking her then and there. But he was determined to do things right by her. She was his mate, the last woman he would ever need or want. She deserved a hell of a lot more than his usual.

“C'mere, ‘Mega,” Dean tugged gently on her arm, bringing her to scoot flush against him as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest. He breathed in the scent of her hair, letting out a happy sigh and feeling her relax against him, “You smell so good.”

“So do you, Alpha,” she took in a deep breath, her head tilted up to smell at his throat. Dean groaned as he felt her nose against his throat before she shifted, allowing herself to reach his scent glands, and she buried her face in his neck. Dean gasped, fighting the urges of his body to take and claim. But he couldn’t deny the urge to scent her in return. He let his head drop to her neck as the two of them breathed each other in and nuzzled against one another, their scents mixing together against their skin.

Shannon could feel her heat ramping up, her skin sensitive and glistening from the sweat that began to break out, “Alpha,” she whispered softly, pulling back to meet Dean’s eyes, “Please,” she begged. Dean cursed softly, her scent growing stronger by the minute, the warmth of her body calling out to him.

He leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to hers and she mewled, her body arching towards him as the heat began to make her desperate. As he deepened the kiss, her hands roamed over him, her movements gradually becoming frantic as her need outweighed everything else. She repeated her pleas for him and Dean knew the begging would gradually break him down.

“It’s okay, Omega,” Dean’s voice was shaky as he took in a ragged breath, his hand moving from her hip to graze over the front of her jeans, “Let me help.”

She nodded frantically, her eyes squeezed shut as her suppressants completely failed in the presence of her true mate. Dean rolled her to her back, unfastening her pants before dipping his hand inside, his fingers finding her wet folds. She let out a surprised yelp which changed into a moan as Dean’s fingers began working the slick from her entrance to rub around her swollen clit. Her hips chased his touch, her body desperately seeking relief. It had been far too long since anyone had even touched her. She knew it wouldn’t take much to push her over that edge.

Dean gradually worked two fingers into her heat, stroking them back and forth rhythmically as he pressed hard against her g-spot. She keened, her hips bucking wildly. Dean could feel his cock throbbing, begging to be released from its denim confines. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to focus on her needs. She quickly reached her peak, clinging to Dean and screaming his name as her body shuddered and trembled. Once she calmed down, he removed his hand, sucking it clean of her sweet and tangy juices. She moaned at the sight, capturing his lips in a rough kiss once he was done.

Dean let her take control, taking what she needed from him. Her hand slowly slid down his torso towards his jeans and he stopped her hand abruptly. At seeing the confusion in her eyes he lifted her hand to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles.

“Not tonight,” he whispered, “Just wanted to help take the edge off for you.”

She reluctantly nodded, laying back against the pillow and enjoying his embrace. They fell asleep together, Dean wrapped protectively around his Omega, as he dreamed of the life they could possibly build together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N moves into the Bunker and Dean plans dates.

Y/N’s heat had ended after just a few days, leaving Dean a little relieved that he could focus once more…well, as much as he could with his true mate now within reach. He had helped her as much as possible, bringing her to orgasm again and again on his fingers and tongue until she was satisfied and could take no more. Once the heat had passed, they made their way to the Bunker, Y/N following in her van. **  
**

The whole drive there, Y/N’s mind was a flurry of questions.  _Did he want her to stay? How would Sam feel about that? Would she be in her own room or share with Dean? Dean._  He was certainly not what she expected based off of what she had heard through the hunter’s grapevine. He was gorgeous, that much was true at least. But he was sweet, kind, attentive, and almost too traditional. In a way it was endearing, but she wondered just how long he intended to drag it out. He was her true mate, and a hunter to boot. There was no way she would reject him. She wasn’t sure she could, even if she wanted to.

Once they arrived at the Bunker, driving slowly down a long tunnel that suddenly had her questioning her decision to follow, they pulled into a garage and she parked right behind Dean. She climbed out of the van, grabbing her to-go bag and took in her surroundings. There were so many vintage vehicles, it almost felt like she had traveled through time.

“This is pretty sweet,” Y/N smiled at Dean as he approached her, taking her bag and placing his hand on her lower back as he guided her down a short set of steps and into the Bunker proper, “Wow!” she exclaimed in awe, surprised to find such a large and elaborate facility, underground of all things, “You live here?!”

“I’ll give you a proper tour later on,” Dean beamed with pride as he guided her down the winding hallways before stopping in front of a door, the number eleven and an odd symbol on its surface. Dean let the door swing open as he gestured her inside, closing it softly behind them. She took in the myriad of weapons along the walls, a record player and albums stacked neatly to the side.

“This is my room,” Dean explained, setting her bag on the green couch and watching her as she looked over the various decor, “It can be your room too,” he added sheepishly, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, “If you want. O-or I can give you your own room, we have plenty,” he added hastily, suddenly thinking he might have gone too far by suggesting she stay with him.

She smiled warmly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and patting the space beside her. Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, his face relaxing into an easy smile as he took a seat beside her.

“I’d love to stay with you,” she smiled, placing her hand just above his knee, “If that’s okay?”

He leaned in, pecking her lips sweetly, “It’s more than okay.” She leaned in for another kiss, the two of them smiling into it.

* * *

After getting settled into the Bunker, Dean was quick to arrange a proper first date for the two of them. Y/N insisted it wasn’t necessary, but Dean wouldn’t hear of it.

“I’m courting you properly, Omega,” Dean had promised, sealed with a kiss. Y/N had been growing hungry for more than the tender kisses and gentle petting sessions that had been unfolding between them. Once or twice, she was able to persuade Dean to more, and she eagerly rewarded him with the talents of her mouth and tongue.

The first date was rather casual, Dean having taken them to a local family diner for dinner before they grabbed an ice cream and walked the town hand-in-hand. It was beyond sweet, something that reminded her of young love and innocent courtships, something she’d never experienced herself. It was odd, as a hunter, to live this second life as a ‘normal’ person - a normal couple - in a life where such things just weren’t an option. So the fact that Dean had made the effort meant even more.

Y/N quickly learned that Dean attracted attention wherever he went. Women and men alike would stop in their tracks, their conversations going silent, their heads turning as they simply had to get an eyeful of the tall, muscular, and downright gorgeous hunter. Much to her surprise, however, Dean never gave them the time of day. It was as if she was the only person who existed to him and that knowledge only made her want him more.

The second date was spontaneous. A few hunts had come up and Dean and Sam invited Y/N to join them, attempting to fold her into their team. Before they knew it, two weeks had passed since the first date. So after finishing the last hunt, Dean insisted they go out for drinks and a good time at the local bar in town.

The evening started off fine. Sam had immediately found the company of a woman for the night. It wasn’t until about an hour later, while Y/N and Dean were playing a game of pool, that a gaggle of young - and apparently desperate - women came in, tossing back shots with fruity chasers and upping the din to irritating levels. Y/N caught a few of the girls eyeing up Dean from a distance. She shrugged it off - who could blame them? They were only looking.

Until they weren’t.

As Y/N offered to fetch the next round of drinks, a giggly bottle blonde, - staggering on heels too high to be anything but painful and an accident waiting to happen - made her way to Dean, shifting her barely-there dress and adjusting her cleavage as she sauntered towards their table. Y/N watched from the bar as she waited for their drinks to be prepared, as the blonde stopped in front of Dean. She was pulling out all the stops - flipping her hair over her shoulder, giggling, leaning her hip against the table and grabbing at her straw with her tongue to pull it between her teeth. A knot began to form in her stomach and a part of Y/N wanted to see what Dean would do. He did have a reputation after all.

Her spying session, however, was abruptly interrupted by a wall of a man stepping up to the bar beside her to order a drink, blocking off her view of Dean and the blonde. The man - an Alpha she quickly surmised - must have seen her head turned towards him and mistook it for interest. He smiled broadly at her, turning to lean sideways against the bar as he regarded her.

“Hello there, Pretty Lady,” the man said in a thick country drawl.

“Uh…hi,” she said, quickly turning her head to stare at the bar top, mentally screaming at the bartender to hurry up with her order so she could escape the awkward situation.

“You here alone?” he pressed, and Y/N shook her head. She let out a long sigh and flashed the bartender a grateful smile as she accepted the drinks.

“No, actually, here with a friend,” she said, raising the glasses to show him and giving a friendly smile.

“Hey, Sweetheart,” Dean approached, smiling as he placed a hand gently on her waist and pecked her cheek. He slid his arm around her lower back, turning to greet the Alpha, “Everything alright here?”

“Yeah, sorry. Just making small talk,” the man nodded, taking half a step back.

Dean accepted his drink, taking a long swig, “Honey,” Dean said, turning his attention back to Y/N, “This here’s Cheryl,” he said, pointing to the blonde who accompanied him, “Cheryl, this is my mate, Y/N, and her friend - sorry, man, didn’t get your name.”

“Darryl,” the man gave a tight smile, nodding at the blonde, before straightening his back as she smiled at him.

“Ha! How 'bout that? Darryl and Cheryl,” Dean laughed, seeing the two of them greeting each other and losing interest in them, “Well, we’ll just get out of your hair,” Dean said, gently guiding Y/N along with him back to their table.

“I’m surprised,” Y/N said, watching as Dean lined up for the break, “You didn’t go all Alpha on him.”

Dean stood from his shot, watching the balls bounce around the table and studying their positions before moving for another shot, “Fighting isn’t always necessary. I’d rather not if I don’t have to,” he said, taking the shot and sinking the ball. He took a long swig of his drink before coming around to stand before Y/N, “But make no mistake, if he didn’t back down, this night wouldn’t have ended so nicely.”

Y/N smirked as he walked back to take another shot. “That girl was pretty cute,” she said, attempting to sound indifferent, but Dean could see right through it.

“She was,” he agreed with a nod, taking the shot and wincing as he missed, “But she ain’t you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunt forces Y/N to be used as bait, but things go better than expected.

The hunts seemed to continue to drag on, one town after another, a seemingly endless stream of monsters coming out of the woodwork like roaches all at once. The three of them handled it, working in tandem as if it had always been that way. Though Y/N was an experienced hunter, she often let the brothers take the lead. They had seen more and done more than she could image, so she tended to follow their advice and let them take point and rear. That’s not to say she let them have all the fun. **  
**

Which is exactly what landed Y/N in her current predicament of quite possibly bleeding out on the cheap, floral bedspread of the motel room they were holed up in. A warlock had been kidnapping young women and sucking their life essence until their bodies were nothing more than lifeless husks, discarding them haphazardly in the uninhabited areas around town. Y/N had volunteered to be bait at the club all of the victims had last been seen. Dean was concerned - of course, he was - but what surprised Y/N was that, in spite of it, he trusted that she could do her job.

She managed to catch the warlock’s attention without much effort. He had led her away from the club and into his car, under the premise that he was a wealthy man with a lavish home, where he said they could continue their party privately. Sam and Dean followed a safe distance in the Impala, killing the lights at the dirt road drive leading up to the secluded manor house.

It wasn’t until the brothers burst in upon the warlock in his study that things had gone sideways. The warlock had caught Dean’s silent glance to Y/N and roared with fury, realizing she was associated with the hunters there to kill him. Knowing that the moment he spoke, he’d be killed, the warlock opted instead for grabbing an ornate dagger from the table beside him, launching it at his closest target - Y/N. Sam quickly dispatched the warlock with witch killing bullets as Dean made his way to Y/N. Fear gripped his heart tightly as he lifted her into his arms and carried her out to the waiting Impala, tucking into the backseat with her lain across his lap and encased in his strong and protective hold.

Y/N winced as Dean tied off the end of the suture, a few stray tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as she fought against the pain. Whiskey could only do so much. Dean helped her sit up, the motion tugging on the stitches in her side as Sam cleaned up the supplies and the mess that came from tending to her wounds.

“You’re okay,” he breathed out, more to himself than anything. He knelt before her at the end of the bed, his head dropping to her lap as he finally let the emotions of the situation overwhelm him, “I thought for sure…”

“Dean, hey, I’m okay,” Y/N urged, cupping his face and tilting his head to look at her. His own eyes glistened with unshed tears, “It was close, but I’m fine.”

“I know,” he nodded, sniffling slightly, “I know, you were awesome. You convinced him no problem. You got him to bring you to his house. You distracted him so we could get in there,” he took a deep breath, “You did good.”

Dean never made her feel like any less of a hunter than them. But to hear him tell her that she did well meant a lot. She half-expected him to fly off the handle in a tirade of heated emotional distress. But he didn’t. He acknowledged her contribution, and then openly admitted his fears and concerns. She didn’t think it was possible, but she felt herself falling for him even more.

* * *

“Dean?” Y/N broke the comfortable silence between them as they lounged on their bed, cuddled up to one another as a movie played on the laptop. Dean hummed in acknowledgment and Y/N shifted, sitting up cross-legged and facing him as she fiddled with her hands in her lap. They had finally made it back to the Bunker and the comfort of their own bed, ready for a much-needed break from hunting. “I was hoping to talk to you about something.”

Dean’s brow furrowed as he looked at her, seeing the nervousness and anxiety in her posture, and he feared the worst. Did she not want him anymore? Had he done something wrong? He thought everything was going so well - better than that even. “What’s up, Sweetheart?” he said, sitting up to mirror her position and taking one of her restless hands into his own.

“Well,” she sighed, “We’ve been together for a while now, "she began, her words speeding up as she rushed to say what she needed to before she lost the courage, "Living together, going on dates, helping me through my heats.”

Dean smiled sweetly as she spoke, a small, pained grunt passing his lips at the mention of her heat. The Alpha in him had been clawing at the walls he’d built around him and hunting and her heats were the only bit of release he found for that constant strain.

“I know your rut is coming due in a few weeks,” she continued, flushing slightly from the thought, “And I was thinking that would be a good time for us to make things more…permanent? I should be fully healed by then too.”

He sucked in a quick breath at her words. The thought of claiming her had been on his mind since the moment they met. But a part of him was worried that she didn’t want to be tied to him. Why would she? He felt ashamed at times that he was her true mate, that she deserved so much more.

“Are you sure?” he spoke after a brief silence.

She smiled warmly, meeting his eyes and nodding, “I’m positive, Alpha,” she cooed, “I know you wanted to take your time, make sure I wanted this, let us get familiar with each other, and I think we’ve done that. You are a great man, and I know you’ll be an even better Alpha.”

Dean couldn’t help the swell of pride that filled him at that moment. Not only hearing his title fall so reverently from her lips but her utter confidence in him. To Dean, it was the strongest aphrodisiac.

“So,” he smirked, gathering her into his arms and laying her back on the mattress as he hovered over her, “A few weeks huh?” She nodded, biting her lip and Dean’s smile broadened. He leaned down, kissing her hungrily as the thoughts of all he wanted to do to her swam in vivid detail in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally claims Y/N.

Since their conversation, Dean had shut down anything other than kissing and cuddles, much to Y/N’s disappointment. He instead opted to build tension, rather than relieve it, by teasing her constantly with words and touches that left her aching and begging for release. Dean would smirk and promise her, “Soon.” **  
**

So when she woke to her heat simmering under her skin a couple of weeks later, she actually felt relieved at what was to come. She stretched and yawned widely, before turning her head and seeing Dean wasn’t there. The sheets were cold and she frowned to herself as she wondered where he could be. In the time she had lived with them, Dean was always there when she woke if he hadn’t woken her first.

She rose from the bed, taking her suppressants as usual, before making her way down the halls in search of Dean. It didn’t take long to find him. His scent, now thicker and strong than usual, mixed with the scents of freshly brewed coffee and bacon sizzling away on the stove. She rounded the corner into the kitchen with a happy sigh, seeing Dean clad in only sweatpants as he cooked.

“Good morning, Omega,” Dean greeted before turning off the stove and removing the items to the island. He smiled warmly at her as she came over to him with a cup of coffee in her hands. She leaned forward, pecking his lips with a hum.

“Smells amazing. Though I’m not sure if that’s the breakfast or you, Alpha,” she teased with a smirk, swiping a piece of bacon. Dean grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Pretty sure it’s you, Sweetheart,” he said, dropping his face to the crook of her neck and inhaling deeply, “Mm, you’re in heat.”

“And you’re in rut,” she pointed out, barely catching a moan from escaping as Dean placed feather-light kisses upon her neck.

“Which is why,” he started, forcing himself from her, “I made a big breakfast. We’ll need all the energy we can get,” he smirked, before heading to the table.

After an admittedly rushed breakfast, Dean had convinced Y/N to shower with him. It took them a while to get there, the two of them giggling and stealing touches as they made their way to the showers. Dean set up the water as Y/N removed her clothing. By the time the water was ready, he turned to find her nude form sauntering towards him seductively. She stepped under the water, pushing Dean away with a laugh as she waited for him to strip and join her.

In mere seconds, she felt his warm flesh pressed against her back, his large hands gripping her sides, as she let the warm water cascade over her. They slowly washed each other, their hands stealing not-so-innocent touches, their lips finding patches of wet, exposed skin to taste.

Dean’s lips against her skin grew more demanding when, with a growl, he turned her and pressed her against the tiled wall of the shower. She gasped, half in surprise and half in utter arousal at his dominating display. Dean’s lips hurriedly trailed down her neck, over her collarbone, and down her torso, before he was on his knees before her. Locking his eyes with hers, he slowly lifted one of her legs, hooking it over his shoulder, before lowering his head to the apex of her thighs.

Dean took a deep breath, sighing out a satisfied moan at her rich scent. He immediately went to town, his sinful lips and tongue working over her pussy like a man starved. His hands gripped her ass tightly to hold her to him and help support her now wobbly legs as he brought her to the quickest climax she’d ever reached.

“Taste so damn good, ‘Mega,” Dean purred, rising to his feet once more and hungrily kissing her, licking into her mouth and letting her taste herself on his tongue.

Y/N trailed her hands down Dean’s body to his painfully hard erection and he stopped her hands abruptly before she could grasp him.

“Not here,” he whispered against her lips, kissing her hard to stifle her protests. The scent of her heat was pushing him into overdrive and he knew the moment something started, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. He shut off the water and dried them off, before leading them to their shared room. The walk there, though short, seemed to stretch on too long as Dean’s rut took firm hold of him. Her scent and the lingering taste of her in his mouth only served to further release the primal Alpha within that he’d been holding at bay for so long.

As the bedroom door closed behind them, Dean lunged for Y/N, holding her tightly to him and lowering her back onto the mattress as they kissed like their lives depended on it.

“Dean, Alpha,” Y/N panted beneath him, “Please,” she begged, having reached the end of her own patience. Since the moment they’d met, she’d wanted him. But at his insistence, they’d waited, courted, gotten to know one another. In that time, she only felt her need and connection grow and she knew, without a doubt, that she wanted Dean forever. She cupped his face in her hands, stopping his frenzied explorations with his mouth, and bringing his eyes to meet her own, “Claim me Alpha,” she pleaded, “Make me yours.”

Any semblance of control Dean had over his Alpha instincts evaporated with her pleading, “Present for me, Omega,” he demanded, the Alpha now in full control. Y/N shivered at his commanding tone, quickly turning and propping herself on all fours, arching her back and exaggeratedly presenting her glistening folds to his view.

Dean hummed, biting his lip as his calloused hands gently pushed her head down to the mattress, her ass higher in the air with the changed position. His fingertips gently grazed down the length of her spine, before his hands grasped her hips. He took in the sight of her sex, her slick shining in the light like a precious gem. He shifted forward, rubbing the head of his cock through her folds, bumping into her clit on each pass, as he coated himself in her juices.

“Mine,” Dean whispered to the room as he slowly slid home. Y/N gasped as the feeling of finally being connected with him, his impressive length and girth stretching her to her limits, “So fucking perfect,” Dean growled, draping himself over her back and kissing along her shoulders as he began long, deep strokes into her tight heat.

As his pace quickly grew to near punishing speed, his body pressed further into her, essentially trapping her in place and forcing her to take what he had to give. It was perfect, and she loved every second of it, of seeing this different side of her Alpha. Still so caring, but also demanding in the best of ways.

“Gonna knot you, 'Mega,” Dean promised, his voice choppy and breathy as he never faltered in his pace.

“Knot me, Alpha, please!” she practically screamed into the pillow, clinging on the edge of bliss or insanity, she wasn’t entirely sure which. Dean suddenly changed positions, sitting back on his heels as he pulled her back and upright against his chest, his thrusts deeper and more powerful. He brushed the hair off her shoulder as he nuzzled into her neck, kissing and licking over her pulse point. Her body shuddered in his arms as she pushed back against his thrusts, needing just a little something more to push her over the edge.

Dean’s arms tightened around her and she could feel his knot swelling in anticipation of his release. “I love you, Y/N,” Dean breathed against her ear, before sinking his teeth deep into her neck, drawing blood and leaving his mark. Y/N came with a scream, her vision whiting out, eyes clenched tight as the overwhelming feelings of euphoria and being complete swam through her veins. She could vaguely hear Dean’s roar as he forced his knot into her, locking them together as his seed filled her belly, warming her from the inside.

He carefully shifted them to lay on their sides as he continued to lick and kiss at her new mark, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

“You okay?” he asked as her breathing finally leveled out.

“Perfect,” she huffed a laugh, “I love you too, Dean.”

“I promise to love you forever. To be there for you and protect you. To be whatever you need me to be. I promise to do my best to always make you happy.”

“I promise the same,” she said, turning her head as much as she could to look him in the eye as her hands clung to his arms still wrapped lovingly around her, “To always make you feel my love.”


End file.
